


不老梦

by yinyuanwuweibing



Category: jx3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyuanwuweibing/pseuds/yinyuanwuweibing
Summary: 代友人发文
Relationships: yx/mxnpm
Kudos: 5





	不老梦

不老梦。

晏殊x满血你跑毛。

位于西北的驿站终日人流不息，马嘶声混杂着吵吵嚷嚷的骂娘声，什么芝麻烂谷子的破事都能扯出来正经打一架。此地民风彪悍，赶路的大多性子又急，官话夹杂着各地带着方言口音的土话，谁也听不懂谁在说什么，到底演变成凭谁嗓门大谁占理。

驿站的官差提了提裤腰，拿起了马鞭。

呲溜一声鞭响，没真落到谁身上，讲究的是不怒自威的气势。来往的大小都是个官，大多在里头喝茶闭目养神，对外面的动静佯装不见。嘴角冒着一溜水泡跳脚的都是带来的小厮，不是正经府里当差的，官差也没把他们放在眼里。

他一口官话带了本地口音，腰里横了把官刀，也不骂骂咧咧，只往争吵的几拨人群里甩那根乌黑油亮的马鞭，终于把底下发躁的收拾妥帖了。年近岁末，驿站里给马吃的嚼谷也供应不上，马槽里稀稀落落都是次一等的干瘪口粮。马吃得不饱便耽误事儿，也怪不得这些伺候马匹的小厮逞凶横斗起来。

临了还只剩了角落里那一窝人。官差眼瞅着里面有几个眼熟，还有个脸生的小年轻被拱在墙角逼喝，眼见得那小年轻脸上泛出窘色，他心底里却有些快意。

他远远喝了一嗓子，有心卖弄自己在此地的地位，还没走近便将那鞭子甩得虎虎生风。那几个脸熟的顿时意会，有心将那小年轻架在那不让逃脱。官差心里得意，鞭子高高扬起，便要往那年轻人身上甩去——

“啪！”

鞭子却没落到年轻人身上。马鞭被一只覆了玄甲的手凌空制住了，岿然不动地停在半空中。

官差拽了两下没拽动，大失面子，急赤白脸地转头就要骂人，一抬头却迎上了一双冷冷的眼睛。

分明是正午时分，他背后却冒了丝丝冷汗，不由自主便撒了手。鞭子便像是丧了命的一条死蛇逶迤垂下，被那个雁门关而来的男人捏住了七寸。

旧制的玄甲刀盾扎在土里，迎风猎猎的深黑色大氅背后是飞扬的黄沙，男人静静地看了他一眼，像是不屑于与他搭话似的径直迈开步朝那愣在原地的数人走了过去。

那根耀武扬威的马鞭，在那男人手里却成了蕴而不发的内敛兵器。那几个闹事的当的是闲差，哪里见过这样的肃杀的压迫气势，早早就软了腿等挨揍。

那男人却对他们视若无睹，扬起马鞭只抽了那年轻人一记，鞭尾甩在他脸上。年轻人老老实实在原地挨了打，脸上骤然刮出一道鲜亮的血痕。

男人将马鞭掷下地，沉沉丢下一句。

“没用的东西。”

——————  
年轻苍云挨了一鞭子，边上的人面面相觑，大声都不敢出，搭讪着都走了。他独自在地上捡着散落了半口袋的嚼谷，抖着手一颗颗捡起来，还以为回去要再挨一顿打，等他牵了运输兵器的那几头军马归队时，却只见那男人已远远走出了很远。

军纪严明，也没有人敢轻易开口搭话。他默默走在队伍最后面，想近来将军的脾气愈发难以捉摸了。他年纪轻，只听军中有些资历老的闲聊时讲过，以前将军虽然性子高傲好胜，究竟不似现在这般难以接近。究竟有什么变故，就连那些老兵私下里也不敢说，但他终于揣测出来了几分。

他见过清明节时将军默立在雨中对着一把旧刀。那刀连个刀鞘也没有，也没有镌刻名姓，看上去愈发平淡无奇。

有老兵酒后嘴巴把不住门，告诉他那是将军旧人留下的兵器。至于是什么旧人，那老兵烂醉如泥时也噤若寒蝉。

那位旧人就像是将军的一片逆鳞，无人敢轻易提及。大雪覆满刀盾几个春秋，雁门关的情形逐渐把控住了局面，烽火台厚厚的尘土散去，又有了新来的苍云持刀把守。

他们押了一批新铸的刀盾回关，半程却被一场突如其来的雪堵在了西北一道狭窄的山路里。年轻苍云是南方人，还没有彻底习惯北方深入骨髓的寒冷，没等天黑就冻得嘴唇发青。他和几个同门到附近去查看情势，没想到却摸到了一个闭塞的小镇。

临近年关，有点闲钱的人家都挑起灯笼糊了福字。他们问定了周围有可以投宿的歇脚地，往回走的路上却见到了一个低头磨刀的小孩。那小孩不过五六岁年纪，手法却甚是熟练，铺子外还挂了几把打磨出的兵器。

年轻苍云随身带的一把短刀折在了山外，便忍不住想问问价格。那小孩看了看他，却大方地随手挑了一把递给他，“不要钱。”

这样的贫瘠之地竟有如此出手阔绰的少年，年轻苍云抱着刀回去时脑子还有些发蒙。他究竟是塞了那小孩几两碎银，那小孩却也不怎么看得上眼的样子。他生怕招惹同门非议，一路跟着大部队到镇上驻扎下来，见没让注意到自己，便小心翼翼抽出那把短刀想试试锋利。

“刷——！”

猝不及防的，银亮如雪的刀芒凌空而出，竟映亮了半面墙壁。周围视线不约而同投来，年轻苍云哪里见过这个形势，慌忙想将那刀收回鞘中，却僵在了半空中。

那刀已经落进了将军手中。

已过而立之年的将军面沉如水，脸色是他从没见过的狠厉。男人还没有卸下玄甲，指尖顺着薄如蝉翼的刀锋缓缓抚摸而过，眼底里晦明不定的情绪翻涌而过。

“谁给你的刀。”

——————  
将军只带了他引路，积雪深重难行，周围声音更是消失得毫无踪影。年轻苍云懵懂地跟在将军身后，不知这把刀是哪里惹了他。天已经暗沉了下来，那小孩自然也已经不见了，门前只留了那块磨刀石，还残余着没擦拭的水渍。

从戎二三年，年轻苍云还没有干过打家劫舍的勾当，却见将军视若无物地往门里走，他踟躇了一会也只能跟上。那间二层小楼里布置得却是精巧，虽然都不是什么华贵玩意，但透着一股乡野间难得一见的养尊处优气息。

炭火烘出的暖意盘桓在室内，放眼望去却是空无一人。他正想喊两嗓子，眼前倏然闪过陌刀寒光，划过室内漏进的雪色竟是斩向虚空。等那刀逼近映亮暗处，他才看清那地方站着不知从哪里冒出来的那小孩。刀尖逼向那孩童喉间，竟是仿佛没有丝毫收回之意。

刀锋堪堪离那咽喉只剩半寸，半空中骤然暴起一道幽蓝色电光，与那短刀如出一辙光亮的大刀起势极快，刀背扛住了那陌刀凶狠去势，刺出一连串刺目的火光。

他惊魂稍定，才看清那人面容。和他仿佛年纪的男子身着鸢尾蓝单衣，束发额带皆是同色，显得尚是年轻。乌眸清湛，肤色甚白，身形轻盈好似那刀全无重量。他拿着刀负在身后，纯白色貂裘轻轻垂落而下。

年轻苍云怎么也没想到，那人的目光落在他们身上，却完全流露出任何意外。乌溜溜的眼眸定定瞧着身前的男人，开口的语气却像是做了亏心事一般，带了几分过于刻意的没心没肺。

“好久不见呀，晏殊将军。”

年轻苍云终于反应过来眼前的尊驾为何，只是场面压抑得他不敢透气。他眼睁睁地看着自家将军一步步地走到那人近前，一时间甚至有些担心那人的安危。他还没有打定主意要如何劝解，却见那小孩跑过来想是要护住那青年，被将军提溜起来丢到了他怀里。

晏殊看也不看那小孩一眼，却只用那沉沉语气逼问着那青年，“哪来的小鬼。”

他见过无数次将军拷问奚人的手段，性子再刚硬的被这番不留余地的逼问都要先怯几分。那人却眨了眨眼眸，依旧是那副没心没肺模样，说道，“我给你生的。”

年轻苍云倒抽一口凉气，不知为何感觉那人语气如此诚恳，让他都不由相信了几分。但晏殊却只冷笑了一声，指节拧过那人的脸迫使他看向自己，说道，“我都七年没操你了，你如何生得。”

他听到身后传来什么器皿碎裂的声音，像是才想起来自己带了个累赘，也没往后瞧一眼，只用低沉嗓音喝道，“滚出去。”

大门迅速传来开合声响，一切终于归于死寂。

——————

雪光晃进室内，落在霸刀弟子鸦羽般的乌发间。他与晏殊相识多年，刚稍稍动了根手指头，发现那虚虚挟在他腰间的手臂跟着逼迫向前重了一分，显然是轻易无法逃脱。晏殊却还是这样用审犯人似的目光居高临下看着他，周围没有了旁人，他便稍稍少了点底气，语气软了些。

“路上捡的。”

晏殊却没有就此放过他的意思。

“你要说的就这些？”

霸刀弟子想了想，伸出爪子摊开在他面前，“有土特产吗。”

晏殊的神情没有丝毫变化，阿毛讪讪地移开手，从自己兜里摸出一把花生来。他心里慌得厉害，远没有表面上这么轻松，只觉这些年没见这个男人，气势非但没有降低反而变得愈发锋芒毕露，也不知道是吃了什么好像还长高了一些。他以为晏殊会说些什么，但那苍云竟然就这样看着他漫不经心地剥花生，他低头又想了想，喉咙干得发疼，也没有抬头看晏殊，伸手便摸向了对方的腰间。

以往晏殊和他在一起总是穿着便衣，他摸索了许久才找到给王八开壳的诀窍，发麻的手指不太利落地解开了腰带。或许是冷的，雪白的手指尖晕出淡淡的血丝，渐渐地连成一片氤氲的红。霸刀弟子的手刚探过去，就被抓住了不足一握的手腕。

“你以为我专门来操你？”

霸刀弟子的指尖停了一下，腕关节传来阵阵隐忍的几乎快要碎裂的疼痛。他依旧没有抬头，语气里不再是先前那般刻意的轻松，带了几分疏离的笑意，“那我们之间还有什么关系。”

——————

他已经的确不是当年的晏殊了，他并没有被霸刀弟子的话语激怒，深沉的眼眸里几不可见地泛过瞬息平静的涟漪。他就这么坐在霸刀弟子面前，自己动手释放出了蛰伏的器物。他扯下发间岌岌可危的额带，把那用惯傲霜刀的双手紧紧捆在了他身后。带着粗糙老茧的右手缓缓滑过乌黑的散发，重重按住了他的后脑，言简意赅地下了命令。

“舔。”

霸刀弟子的反应远没有他语气那般游刃有余。带着久违男人气息的性器毫不客气地抵在了他的唇间，青筋密布的还没有完全勃起，却炽热滚烫。那显然不是这张紧抿着的嘴能轻易吞下的尺寸，苍云却没有丝毫转圜的意思。

“怎么，要我教你？”

冰冷无情的态度像是在教训一个新兵。霸刀弟子虚张开嘴唇，软舌湿漉漉地舔舐上了散发着腥气的阳物。他的身体冷得很，大敞的窗户渗进来的冷风让他几乎有些受不住冻地瑟缩起来，到最后口中伺候的男人的性器成为了最能给他温暖的东西。他沿着那物的形状将每一个地方都舔湿了，才挪动着膝盖稳住自己，竭力挺起上身含吮起饱胀的顶端。

被捆住双手的姿势并不利于他伺候对方，但晏殊却并没有要给他松绑的意思。嘴唇被进出磨蹭的阳物撑到麻木，渐渐滴落下来淅淅沥沥的津液，在衣袍下摆渗出难堪的一片水渍。他这时已经顾不上这些了，费劲地活动舌头将口中的性器含到满胀，便缓缓站起来，蹭动着将自己的单衣褪到足踝，提起腰坐上了晏殊的膝盖。

晏殊不给他松绑，意思就是要他自己弄湿扩张。脱去了外衣的霸刀弟子露出紧窄的腰线，那总是被遮挡在未烬底下引人遐想的腰身此刻袒露在烛光下，主动摇摆着取悦面前的苍云。能被看见的只有那惑人的白皙的几寸，就连微微鼓起的胸脯都掩藏在褪至臂弯的裘绒里，两个红点随着动作幅度的加剧若隐若现。

腰是细窄的，看不见的臀却是柔软稚嫩，将那阳物嵌进缝隙里，不间歇地晃着腰身让它在里面滑动。没有丝毫准备的穴道还干涩得很，霸刀弟子垂目看着男人的腿间，抿着嘴唇试图将刚才被舔得湿漉漉的龟头含进穴口做润滑。他腰力没有先前那么好了，好几次差点跪不住要靠上晏殊的肩颈，发梢渗出的汗水却早已打湿了苍云结实的胸肌。

让他心神不定的却是其他细节。阿毛见晏殊许久没有开口，便小心挪动着腰部往前倾了几分，试图想要吹熄他肘边忽明忽暗的烛火。

始终没有动静的晏殊此刻却伸出手，将烛台移开了，似笑非笑看着他，“都做到这份上了，你不会告诉我还害臊罢。”

“我不……”霸刀弟子艰难地发出声音，“我不喜欢在灯下做。”

“不掌着灯，我怎么看得清楚，你是怎么自己操自己的。”

霸刀弟子的声音又低了几分，小声道，“那能……把我的绳子松开吗……里面……太干了……进不去……”

他没有等到答案，只有重重抵在他后臀的巨物提醒他该做的事情。他试了好几次，那东西却总是夹不稳地从入口滑出来，只能一点点勉强地吃进去。吞了一半已经几乎是极限了，霸刀弟子终究不敢全部吃下去，就着不稳定的姿势缓缓起伏起了腰身。

内壁被迫撑开的感觉并不好受，他却已经顾及不到疼痛，只希望对方快些释放在他身体里。但阳物缓慢磨蹭的节奏却无比鲜明地提醒他，这还远远达不到晏殊要求的快感。霸刀弟子终于是体力不支地膝盖沉下，堪堪用额头抵住了苍云的肩膀，半晌后才勉强重新撑坐起来。

他听到男人沉稳的心跳，甚至能感受到比他炽热的气息。那张熟悉的脸让他一时竟忘了在哪里，直到唇上传来热意，他才意识到自己做了什么。先前被他用口舌伺候的男人，此刻却因为这样一个不入流的亲吻变了神色，黑沉沉的眼眸里泛起直白的情欲的血丝，像是一头被激起战斗欲望的雄狮。

霸刀弟子还没有反应过来，就被掀在了被褥上。晏殊压着他的膝盖分开来，比先前凶悍百倍地顶了进来。他已经太久没有经历性事了，几乎就在那滚烫肉棒操进去的瞬间，就直接泻了出来，被对方潦草地摸到掌间又涂抹到交合的缝隙里。湿答答的白液被挤得不断顺着腿根滑下，那场景却刺激得苍云愈发兴奋地发出更为粗重的喘息，

“转过去。”

听到这三个字，原本顺从的霸刀弟子身体骤然颤抖了一下，双腿轻轻夹住男人精壮的腰身，主动抬起后臀将性器吃得更深。他心跳得厉害，表面却装得愈发镇定。但他刻意的讨好并没有任何作用，晏殊不耐烦地顺势握住了他的腰身，便要将他翻过去跪伏着。

霸刀弟子近乎是在挣扎了，他仓皇地试图挣开手腕上捆得紧紧的发带，却急切却越是挣不开。晏殊的手顺着他的后臀往上摸去，到被摸到腰际时，彻底陷入绝境的他终于无法维持住表面的镇定，声音里带了一阵颤抖。

“我已经给你了，一定要做到这样的地步吗。”

他已经太久没有见到霸刀弟子露出这样的神情了。少年爱哭却又倔强，从不在他面前示弱，只有那一次输到崩溃红了眼眶。他们并肩多年熟悉到心有灵犀，他却在一封断情信后消失多年，就连只字片语都没有给他留下。

他自小便薄情傲气，向来认为要成大业不必纠缠儿女情长。这些年他独自一人驻守这漫漫大雪覆满的关外，本以为那点情意早已被自欺欺人地转换成愤怒或漠然，却没有想到最后见了他心底里唯独翻涌而起的是不愿承认的心疼，像是一把钝刀慢慢剜着心脏，抽丝剥茧出内心最隐秘又鲜活的角落。

苍白的胳膊抓在他的掌心，脆弱得像是能被直接折断。晏殊没有再跟他多废话，也不再与他进行无谓的口舌之争，他动了真格。

霸刀弟子那点挣扎便是如此不堪一击，被轻易地剥去了堪堪拢在肩头的单衣，露出圆润光滑肩膀。他像是怕冷一般在打着寒颤，却见眼前骤然陷入黑暗，晏殊伸手关上了槛窗又熄了灯烛，才将他翻了过去。他便不再反抗，但身子骨却还是止不住地发抖，直到腕间的发绳悉悉索索落下，他才勉力支撑着伏了下去，迎合着男人从背后又一次的入侵。

被复又撕裂的穴口汩汩流出了泥泞混杂的津液，柔软的内壁被插入的性器缓缓撑开，磨出了令人羞耻的水声。晏殊眼力甚好，在黑暗中也能隐约瞧见那雪白的腰臀吞吃巨物的淫靡画面，掰开了那已经被操熟软腻的臀瓣，一次次肏得越来越深。那软肉被拍打出了快感，敏感的身子便不由绞紧了体内深埋的肉棒，就连足趾都紧紧蜷曲了起来。

“骚什么，屁股放松点。”

清脆的一巴掌拍在了丰润的貂臀上，留下深深一道掌掴的痕印。晏殊没来由地有些可惜，想起了先前驿站那根乌黑油亮的马鞭。

“你这副身子还跟我拿什么乔，被打了还咬得这么紧，天生欠操。”霸刀弟子无法压抑的喘息让他愈发兴奋，索性拿了刚熄了的灯烛过来，将将融化的蜡油在嫩肉上刺溜滴过，勾得从来怕疼的小雪貂发出痛楚的叫声。那软肉受了刺激，不受控制地把阳物绞得更紧。

但就是在这样的时候，他都没有再愿意说一个字。晏殊心里滚过一阵不快，一下下肏得又深又狠，一次次都顶在他的阳心里，到最后猛地抵进最深的那一点碾磨抽插。他已经不再管顾霸刀弟子是否舒服了，只顺着自己怎么爽怎么来，多年未经情事的身子早已撑不住他过于粗暴的索取，几乎整个上身都趴了下去，只有腰臀被苍云高高捞起迎合。发麻的内壁再也受不住过于强烈的刺激，早已失去了快感剩下了过度的酸疼。满胀的阳物埋在他体内突突跳动着，蓄满的精液一滴不漏地射了进去。

情欲残余的气息萦绕在室内，他缓缓地将巨物抽出，等霸刀弟子如释重负地放松下来时，又重重顶了回去。晏殊轻易将他操软了下去，迎着那双清湛眼眸弯起了嘴角。等阿毛反应过来他想做什么时已经来不及了，晏殊随手将滚到一边的烛台捡了过来，拿起火绒擦着了火。

他竭力想要掩藏的身躯，在他完全没有防备的瞬间袒露无遗。

霸刀弟子脑子轰一下停止了运转，他的眼眸湿漉漉的发着微红，像是受惊的小动物一样失措地睁大了眼睛。他眼前都是多年前在铜镜里见到的那个可怕的画面，几道深可见骨的疤痕从后肩一路蔓延到腰侧，即使在伤愈后也狰狞难看。这么多年过去了，他就连沐浴都是匆匆忙忙擦洗而过，连自己都不想看见那些丑陋的伤疤，更不要说让旁人瞧见。

晏殊沉默地看着他的后背，他几乎不敢看对方的神情，脸上一阵红红白白，低声道，“夜深了，你该回去了。”

他的肩胛猛地紧绷，整个身体都有些僵硬。晏殊没有答话，只是轻轻抬指若有似无地掠过那几道疤痕，临了依旧沉默地熄了灯，也没将自己那玩意抽出来，就这样将他按在怀里拢着。他以为晏殊已经睡了，刚动了一下就被抓住了手。

带了老茧的掌心覆上了他的，牵引着他缓缓地抚摸过苍云的身躯。一道道伤痕如丘陵山壑，细细密密地覆在常年习武练出的肌肉间。他如何不明白晏殊的心思，想到这些年过去了，他也多了几分稳重心细。只是这番过于温存举动，于他却有些不自在。

“你……”

“以后我保你。”晏殊的声音沉沉响在黑夜里，“以后你不会再负伤了。”

他感觉怀里的身子僵了一下，便索性俯身压在了霸刀弟子身侧，牵着那手一路摸到了两人温热交合的腿间，比先前温柔多了地缱绻抚摸。霸刀弟子的腰身软了下来，混杂不清的心情让他几乎有些眼角发红，还没及张口，就听晏殊颇有些遗憾地伏在他耳边问道，“那小鬼真不是你生的？”

霸刀弟子有些恼了，“我是男子，如何生得。你是不是狗……”

“我看他是习武的好苗子，我带了到苍云堡去。”

晏殊见阿毛不理他，又道，“如今操也操了，你说我们之间现在还剩下些什么关系。”

“被狗咬了的关系。”

“那狗给你咬回来。”

霸刀弟子却是动了心思，显然是想到了别的地方。他语气有些不信，问道，“你肯在下面？”

“苍云男儿铁骨铮铮，哪有说谎骗你的道理。”晏殊坦然道。

霸刀弟子嘴硬心软，总是被他将将骗过，记吃不记打，下次还是要犯一模一样的错误。他这时却没想到这狗男人劣迹斑斑，何时有过守信的时候。

隐约间他只见窗外天光朗朗，是雪后初霁初起的几缕晨曦。

——————  
年轻苍云早早将驮负货物的马匹牵了出来，见将军一夜未归，也不敢猜疑什么。等到了该集合上路的时候，他去马厩后头去寻将军那匹乌蹄骏马，却见里面空空荡荡，那马已经不见去向。

远远听见马嘶声，却见前日看见的那霸刀小公子正弯腰逗着那马，手里一把麦芽糖，摸着马鬃哄着说道，“来，叫声好哥哥，这糖就给你吃了。”

这马性子暴戾，非是认可之人轻易上前非得被撂一蹄子。此刻在那霸刀小公子面前却甚是乖顺，还拱过去用耳朵蹭了蹭他掌心。那小公子还犹自得意，轻轻盈盈地跨上去牵了马缰，也不用他催促，那乌蹄黑马像是通晓他心意似的便往远处的山岭跑去，溅起地上未化开的一片飞雪。

“公子，这马是我们将军的……”

水灵灵的眼眸瞧了过来，这霸刀小公子生得太过俊俏，飞来一眼看得年轻苍云红了脸，也不知道该不该阻拦。那霸刀小公子甩了甩马鞭，从鼻间哼出了一声，“你去告诉你家将军，这马我讨了，算是抵了春宵一晚的债。”

小公子骑着那马绝尘而去，年轻苍云还愣在原地，就见自家将军不紧不慢地走了过来。他涨红了脸正想报告那霸刀小公子的行径，却见将军嘴角弯出了些笑意。

只听一声唿哨声嘹亮，那灵性的马忽地打转疾驰而回，径直将人送到了他跟前。霸刀小公子也没半点被抓了现行的不好意思，伸手朝将军展了展臂，在一群人呆愣愣的注视下，被将军堂而皇之地抱下了马。

“看什么看。”

蓬松的霸刀小公子得意道，

“没见过投怀送抱吗。”


End file.
